onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kraykan/Character development part 2
You didn't ask for it, but here it is! The sequel to my best selling blog, http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kraykan/character_growth_part_1 Usopp: For many readers, usopp is only seen as the comic relief. I understand, because he is extremely funny to me. He plays the straight man, the normal guy, but he is so much more. In syrup village, we meet the town liar. Usopp has this tradition of lying from trying to cheer up his sickly mother. His dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea, just like dear old pops yaasop. His world comes crashing down when he and luffy discover Kuru's plot to kill her and inheiret her money. He chooses to defend the village agaisnt a band of pirates. He cant do much, and only has his wits and his trusty slingshot to fight with. His bravery inspires the strawhats and they win. Already he changes from a coward to a kind of hero. But ussop has way more development, which is why I love him. When he fights chu, he realizes how outclassed he is. He wants to help by distracting the enemy, but decides to fight on becasue he knows the others didnt give up. He creates a plan that saves the others from mr 3. In my favorite scence, after being hit by a 4 ton bat, ussop tells the enemy that he will not let them laugh at luffy, becasue he will fight for his friends. his determintation lets him win, against all odds. In Water 7, he feels frustrated becasue he is not as powerful as the others. he goes far enoguh to fight luffy for his own treasure, the merry go. he loses, and quits. however, when he and franky are kidnapped, he realizes that he has to help his friends, and goes as far as hiding his identity just so he can help them. Thus sogeking is born, the coolest thing he has ever done. he saves robin, and chers luffy on in his fight with lucci. he finally rejoins the crew. 3 years later, he has become a true warrior. he is no longwer a coward, and does back down in a fight. he proves that he is more than just a joker, he is part of the team. In many ways, usopp is just a guy who gets swept up in the adventures of those more powerful than him. He is a coward, but he brave, becasue he fights even though he is scared. Ussop grows in courage throgohut One Piece, and even goes through an identity crises. He has to deal with the fact that he is never the strongest, but he proves that sometimes, strength is not the best weapon. He continues to develop his character, and i can even sypmathize with most of his feelings. I think that usopp is the most interestng character becasue of this, even if he does get a bad rap. Say it with me folks! SOOOOOGEHHHHHHHHKIIINNNNNNNNGOOOOOOOO! Sanji: A pervert with a heart of gold. He works as a cook for the baratie. When don krieg comes, he isnt afraid to fight. He joins the Strawhats at the request of the crap geezer, and begins his dream to find the all blue. I used to think sanji was not a dynamic character, but i did think of some great examples. He feeds ghin even though he had no food, because he understands starvation. He truly loves the Baratie, and defends it with all his might. He refuses to fight a woman, even if it measn he himself would be hurt , like kalifa. Even when his shadow is another body, he can not bring himself to hurt a nami. However, he still remains a silly woman chaser. He does not have much personality, and even at the times he does, it is often short or overlooked, or forgotten about. ( he hasnt even mentioned all blue lately) (althoguh he has a great passion for cooking, that too is not often looked at). He will act seriosly and cool for one moment, then make a fool when he chases ladies. His most exciting personality comes to life when he fights with zoro. Their intense rivalry is always entertaining, and fun to watch. In the end, Sanji is mostly a dull character. He has almost no character development, and largley stays the same. His greatest actions and moments are downplayed, which is a shame, because he does not have many. Ok, sanji lovers, and all you Mellorines, bring on the hate mail, Im ready for you. or if you liked it, you could comment :P